Advances in semiconductor processing and logic design have permitted an increase in the amount of logic that may be present on integrated circuit devices. As a result, computer system configurations have evolved from a single or multiple integrated circuits in a system to multiple hardware threads, multiple cores, multiple devices, and/or complete systems on individual integrated circuits. Additionally, as the density of integrated circuits has grown, the power requirements for computing systems (from embedded systems to servers) have also escalated. Furthermore, software inefficiencies, and its requirements of hardware, have also caused an increase in computing device energy consumption. In fact, some studies indicate that computing devices consume a sizeable percentage of the entire electricity supply for a country, such as the United States of America. As a result, there is a vital need for energy efficiency and conservation associated with integrated circuits. These needs will increase as servers, desktop computers, notebooks, ultrabooks, tablets, mobile phones, processors, embedded systems, etc. become even more prevalent (from inclusion in the typical computer, automobiles, and televisions to biotechnology).
Power and thermal management issues are considerations in all segments of computer-based systems. While in the server domain, the cost of electricity drives the need for low power systems, in mobile systems battery life and thermal limitations make these issues relevant. Optimizing a system for maximum performance at minimum power consumption is usually done using the operating system (OS) or system software to control hardware elements. Most modern OS's use the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) standard (e.g., Rev. 3.0b, published Oct. 10, 2006) for optimizing the system in these areas.
An ACPI implementation allows a processor core to be in different power-saving states or C-states (also termed low power or idle states), generally referred to as C0 to Cn states, with C0 being the active state and higher ones being deeper sleep states. In addition to power-saving states, performance states or so-called P-states are also provided in ACPI. These performance states may allow control of performance-power levels while a core is in an active state (C0). In general, multiple P-states may be available, from P0-PN. There can be a range of higher frequency/performance states that are generally referred to as turbo mode.